


Distance (pt 2)

by Sayl



Series: Return from Fates [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayl/pseuds/Sayl
Summary: So this is a continuation of my previous drabble "DIstance" because while they've obviously missed each other emotionally, you bet these two have also missed each other physically.





	Distance (pt 2)

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever write smut that doesn't have 1000+ words of buildup, assume I'm dead and someone is impersonating me.

   Despite the excitement of his return, it was late at night. Owain and Lydia had been sleeping when he arrived, and Lon’qu was exhausted from the journey. He and Lissa retreated to bed, but unwilling to let their father out of their sight after not seeing him for so long, Owain demanded that they all stay together.

    So despite his fatigue, Lon’qu did not sleep. Even without the covers, the bodies of his wife and children laying so close to him, like they were afraid he would disappear if they let go, kept him awake. Far too warm to relax, he spent the night staring up at the ceiling, silent and tired, but content. As much as he would like to sleep, he can’t bring himself to push any of them off…Not when he hasn’t seen them in over half a year.

    When morning finally rolls around, Lissa knows he hasn’t slept. Owain is the first to jump off the bed, and he’s quick to grab his father’s wrist and tug. He urges Lon’qu to get up, and he’s about to, but Lissa’s hand on his chest guides him back down to the mattress.

    “Let your father sleep, Owain. He had a long journey, he needs to rest more than us after his adventures.” Lissa’s voice is kind, coaxing the boy into an understanding he would have otherwise overlooked in his excitement. “He’ll still be here when you get home.”  
Owain nods, making a tiny gasp of realization. He gently pats his father’s arm, voice moving to a whisper. “Sorry, Papa. Get your strength back so you can tell me your stories when I get back from school.”

    Lon’qu nods in response, _**“**  Of course, Owain  **.”**_ He couldn’t tell him everything that happened, but…He can’t leave for that long without at least giving his son an explanation why. He then looks to Lissa, mouthing a silent ‘thank you’ to her as she leans down and presses her lips to his forehead. His hand lifts up, gently taking a few loose blonde strands between his fingertips. He lets them slide away as she pulls back, a quirky smile on her face.

   Owain decides that response is enough to appease him for now and he darts out of the room to get dressed. Meanwhile, Lissa picks up the still sleeping Lydia and lifts her up from where she’d been sleeping beside her father. The toddler doesn’t even wake up, her head resting against her mother’s shoulder like nothing is amiss. He watches as they leave, biting the inside of his lip. His daughter wasn’t even quite two years of age yet, he worries that she doesn’t even remember him. It’s a sort of guilt that tugs at him even after they leave, the closing door removing them from sight. But despite his worries, it doesn’t take long for his weariness to win over and sleep comes to claim him.

    A few hours later, he wakes. He’s so used to functioning on little sleep in his life, it seems he can’t do so for long periods no matter how much rest he’s missed. But it was a deep, dreamless sleep he hasn’t experienced in so long, he isn’t sure if he feels rested or more tired than before. But he rolls out of bed finally, the sunlight pouring in through the cracks in the window dressing now. Still in his sleep pants and undershirt, he quietly exits the room.

    He finds Lissa in the kitchen, chopping up some manner of vegetable for lunch. She’s wearing a simpler, knee-length dress, one she generally only wore around the house because it wasn’t warm enough for Ferox’s usual conditions. Her hair isn’t tied up, and falls nearly halfway down her back. Lon’qu finds himself staring for a few moments, the house silent save for the rhythmic, gentle smack of the metal blade against the wooden cutting board. For a moment, he wonders if he is dreaming, it feels so surreal. He’s spent many a night wondering if he’d ever get back…ever see his wife and children again. He wraps his hand around his forearm, digging his short nails into the skin. A tinge of pain confirms that this is no illusion. He closes his eyes, exhaling as lets that fact sink in. Then, he moves forward.

   Lissa doesn’t hear him approach, but she sees the shift in light just before she feels his hands settle on her arms. The feeling of his fingertips on her bare skin is like electricity after so long without it, but she manages to suppress the shudder. She pauses, letting the knife rest as she turns her head to look at him. She doesn’t see his face though, instead she feels it move to the other side of her head, resting in the crook of her neck as his hands slide down towards her elbows. “Hey, sleepyhead,” she teases, the joy in her voice blanketing the tinge of sadness she still feels when she remembers how long he’d been gone. “How are you feeling?”

   There’s silence for a few moments. Lon’qu doesn’t give an exact answer, instead muttering a quiet  _“ I missed you ,”_ into her shoulder. She can guess well enough what that means. Lissa could almost feel the guilt on his shoulders. And though she had so many questions for him, it didn’t seem the right time to ask. She puts the knife down, turning around to face him as he lifts his head up. Lissa rests her hands on his chest, lifting her gaze up to his as he rests his hands on her hips. “Yeah, I missed you too,” she tells him, offering up a bright smile. Her fingers lightly wrap around the white fabric of his shirt, like she's grounding him there in front of her so he doesn't vanish again.

    They’re content to stay there for a moment, but he notices that while Owain is at school, his daughter his nowhere to be seen. _ **“**  Is Lydia sleeping  **?”**_

   Lissa shakes her head, idly brushing her thumb over the cloth in her hand. “Maybe, but I asked Basilio to watch her for a few hours today. She’s been moody lately and I was worried she’d wake you up with one of her tantrums.” She chuckles a bit at the former Khan’s response. “He was more than happy to do so…on the condition that you come and pick her up later.”

  A short breath leaves him in response, unsurprised that Basilio would want to see that he was still alive. He simply nods, a silent appreciation for her efforts…for her understanding. He can’t even muster words, all he can think of is her. Lon’qu leans down, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. But once he lands there, he can’t pull himself away. Lissa’s grip on his shirt seems to tighten, and he feels it tug at his shoulders just slightly. He finds himself leaning closer, bare foot stepping forward half a step. Breaking the kiss seems impossible, not when she’s returning it like that. Her slender fingers finally release his shirt, snaking up over his shoulders to wrap around the back of his neck. He gets lost in the sensation, deepening the kiss further until he finds that he’s nearly pinned her between himself and the counter. His fingers grip at her hips tighter, and he feels hers begin to grip at the hair at the nape of his neck....

  The embrace starts to lose its innocence, and he can feel her breaths getting heavier as they go on as her lips slide against his. Affection gradually morphs into desire as his hands slide back and down. The smallest hitch in Lissa’s breath triggers him, igniting the more indulgent part of his mind that had begun to collect dust. In one swift motion, he lifts her up by her thighs and sets her down on the empty space on the counter top. She doesn’t release her hold on him, knees moving apart as he steps between them as close as he can manage. The higher vantage point allows him easier access to her without hunching forward, and he lays his hands on her legs just above the knee. Finally, he pulls his mouth away from hers, both sighing exhales as they try to catch their breath. But Lon’qu doesn’t keep away for long. His hands grip at her thighs as he leans his forehead against hers. Lissa’s hands move down to his shoulders, but her gaze locks to his and holds him there. Mouth somewhat agape, dark eyes stare into hers as he slides his hands up her thighs. The fabric of her layered skirt pushes up, exposing her legs and gripping at the soft flesh. A shaky breath leaves her and Lissa’s hands suddenly move down, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and starting to pull it upward. Lon’qu releases his hold on her thighs, moving his arms up to allow the cloth to slip off over his head.

    As the fabric lands in a heap on the floor beside him, he leans forward once more, this time capturing the skin beneath her jaw in his lips. An abrupt sigh escapes his wife as her hands move to his chest once more. His strong arms grab at her bare thighs as he leans into her. Kisses trail down her throat, but even with uneven breaths, Lissa’s eyes travel to his torso. She knew his scars well, but there are new ones now. She bites her lip, idly trailing her index finger over one that stretches over his pectoral muscle. Questions resurface in her mind, but the feeling of teeth nipping at her neck yanks her back into the moment and her breath catches in her throat.

    Lon’qu’s hands slowly move on from her legs, trailing up her waist and over her chest. She reaches for his jaw, cupping it in her hands as she guides his mouth back to hers. Opened mouth, he receives her affections and returns them full-force, fingers now fumbling for the small drawstring at the neckline of her dress. A single tug pulls the tiny bow apart, loosening the string’s hold on the front slit of the fabric. As the dress’ hold on her torso loosens, he loops his thumb around the capped sleeves and slips them off her shoulders. A shiver runs up Lissa’s spine as he pulls it down, cool air now surrounding the exposed skin of her chest and stomach. He pulls his lips away from hers again, gazing down at her body. A warm hand moves to her collarbone, the back of his index finger brushing down over it and towards her breast. As he reaches the peak, he pinches it between his thumb and forefinger and elicits a moan from her. It had been so long since he’d touched her like this that the kindling fire within her is quickly igniting to a blaze.

   “Lon’qu…” She whispers, her silent request hanging in the air between them. He knows what she’s asking for, and he’s eager to oblige. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifts her up off the counter, her bare chest pressed against his. Slender legs wrap around his hips as he carries her off to the bedroom. It takes only moments for hurried fingers to peel the rest of the clothing off each other. Lissa’s back lands on the bed and her husband looms over her, hands pressed into the mattress on either side of her. Somewhat sloppy kisses trail down her clavicle, her breasts, her stomach. Her chest rises and falls with each inhale and exhale as her breathing becomes more erratic. Lithe fingers tangle themselves in the mess of dark hair on top of his head just before his mouth moves between her thighs.

    Her head throws back into the pillow as waves of pleasure begin to shoot up her body. Lon’qu grips at her thighs, tongue slipping between the folds with a skill not quite forgotten, despite how much time has passed. His passion is spurred further with each cry that leaves his wife, with each shift of her body as she squirms in response to his ministrations. For minutes he remains, bringing her close to the brink before he finally pulls away. She shudders when he stops, opening her eyes to see him look up at her. His face is flushed, but there’s no sign of nerves, just an intense gaze that draws her in. Heat wells in her cheeks, lips parted to accommodate the small gasps for air. The mattress shifts below her as her husband slowly crawls back up. Lowering himself onto his elbows, her heart skips a beat as his weight settles on top of her. The familiar sensation felt so distant for so long, it’s almost overwhelming to be back here. Her arms wrap around him again, pulling him close. Lon’qu exhales, face hanging close to hers as he adjusts the angle of his hips. Positioning himself at her entrance, he slowly begins to ease himself in. Lissa flinches, gasping at the intrusion. He notices how tight she is, despite the slickness between her legs. Her body was no longer used to him, so he made the mental note to be gentle. It would require focus, though, knowing how his desire for her was escalating by the second.

  But Lissa’s impatience seems to override any discomfort she might feel. She notices him hesitate after her initial reaction, his gaze looking away. She knows what he’s doing, he’d always worried too much. She grabs his face in her hands, pulling his eyes back to her face. Her voice is a whisper, but the smile on her face gives her words a light-hearted air when she speaks.

    “In the eight years we’ve been married, you’ve never hurt me. It’s not gonna happen today, either.”

   He just stares at her in response for a moment, before he moves his hand to the side of her face. His calloused thumb brushes across her cheek, moving a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face. He exhales, the action pressing against her chest.

  _ **“**  I…fear I might get…carried away  **…”**_ Despite the way she holds his jaw, his dark eyes flit to the side again at the admission. Lust was not normally a vice of his, but she was the exception: especially now.

    She leans up to kiss him, tongue slipping in to briefly slide over the back of his teeth. There’s a rumble in the back of his throat in response, obviously aroused by the taunt. When she pulls away, she keeps her face close as she whispers, “You’d better.”

    He doesn’t hesitate to comply, threading himself inside as her back arches. Her breath catches in her throat at first, but once he’s hilted inside her, it dissolves into a breathy moan. There’s a guttural sound from him as well as he holds himself there, giving her a few moments to become reaccustomed to him. Once she does, his hips roll back part of the way…then thrust forward. She calls out in response, but with pleasure, reaching around the back of his neck once more. He quickly begins to find rhythm, the roll of his hips becoming more paced and fervent. His own breathing becomes audible, ragged as he falls into the ecstasy of laying with her again. Hot breath tickles at the crook of her neck as he leans into her, pulling her body flush against him. Fingers grip at the sheets, pulling them loose from their hold on the mattress as the sounds of pleasured moans and gasps fill the room. Her name leaves his lips in a breathy whisper once…twice…a third time.

    Nearly an hour passes as they tumble in the sheets, trading off control, alternating speed. One moment, a slow and tender moment of intimacy, the next a fervent wrestling match of wanton desire. But eventually, they can’t delay the crescendo any longer. The heat in the room finally cools down, the energy dissipating from ardent passion, to a calm tranquility.

    He lays beside her, one hand gently stroking her hair as the other rests back on the pillow beside him. Lissa’s cheek rests on his chest, arm stretched over his torso as their labored breaths find stability again. They’re content to lay there in silence a while, soaking in the closeness of the other after all that time apart. But after a few minutes of contented quiet, that silence is broken by the sound of a rumbling stomach.

    Lon’qu’s blinks when he realizes that it came from him, and Lissa is quick to prop herself up on her elbow and look at him with concern. “When was the last time you ate, Lon’qu?”

  _**“**  It’s…been about two days **.”**_ He’d been so caught up in seeing his family he hadn’t even realized it.

    Lissa shakes his head, though she’s really not surprised. A wry smile on her face, she nudges him in the arm as she gives a half-hearted scolding. “We could have eaten first! Why didn’t you say anything?”

   He doesn’t even think about the answer before the words tumble out of his mouth.  _ **“** I haven’t had food in two days…I haven’t had you in eight months **…”**_  It’s not as if he was on death’s door, anyway.

    She just shakes her head, but there is a pink hue that creeps to her face in response. “Well, let’s get you fed,” she says, patting him on the chest. “And you can tell me all about what happened on your journey, okay?”

    Lon’qu nods in response, understanding that would come sooner or later anyway. As bittersweet as the moment is, he looks to her as well. “ Alright…But after I do…I’d like you to tell me…what I’ve missed …” He already knew of a few things, but she likely had just as much to tell him as he did her, if not more.

    Lissa smiles at him, nodding in reply as she places one more kiss on his lips.

    “It’s a date.”


End file.
